Truths and Lies
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Not the actual title, going to change later. Being caught between a rock and a hard place isn't fun...sorry for the lackluster summary. It's been a rough week.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm here with another new story…haven't written one for Phineas and Ferb in god knows how and I plan on bringing many of those stories back soon. Here's a little something that actually has been plaguing my thoughts for quite some time. Enjoy the first chapter.**_

Isabella and the other Fireside Girls stood in the clubhouse, changing into their bathing suits when a knock at the door caught their attention. Quickly wrapping a towel around her, Isabella stepped closer to the door and reached for the knob. Opening the door, the Fireside Girls stared with wide eyes as they quickly covered themselves when they saw a red-faced Phineas standing outside of the clubhouse, holding Isabella's beloved chihuahua Pinky. Clearing his throat, Phineas turned his back towards them and looked towards the sky, "H-hey…girls…sorry I uh…to intrude…but I found Pinky walking alone in the park and I decided to stop by and give him back," shifting his body slightly, he held the shaking chihuahua out and Isabella took him, "I'll…I'll see you girls later,"

"Y-yeah…thanks for bringing Pinky back, Phineas," Isabella choked out and Phineas nodded before walking away and Isabella closed the door.

The blonde, Katie sighed and shook her head before her towel fell to the floor and continued putting her bathing suit on and she mumbled under her breath, "This is the first time this idiot did something like this…I know it was to only return Pinky to Isabella, but why didn't he just bring him back home instead?" the blonde looked back to see Isabella smiling at Pinky and her green eyes fell as she shook her head again, "Why…why do I feel this way? He returned Pinky to Isabella, so why does my chest-"

"Katie?" she looked up and saw the second in command, Gretchen, staring at her, a confused look crossing her face, "Is everything okay?"

"Uh…I'm fine, Gretchen," the blonde slightly smiled, "I just had a rough night…maybe this trip to the lake will help," the brunette narrowed her eyes slightly before slowly nodding and walked away. Inhaling slowly, Katie looked down and frowned slightly, "I better focus before the others start asking question," finishing up, she picked up her towel and sat down as she waited for the rest of her troop.

Phineas walked down the street, his eyes wide and his face still red as he looked down, "What the hell was I thinking? They told me that they were going to go on a trip to the lake today…so why would I return Pinky to Isabella? I could've just brought him home and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro would've watched him…damn hormones," Phineas growled and he shook his head, "No time for that, right now Ferb and I have to work on a new invention," Phineas looked up and began running down the street in a hurry.

_**I know this first chapter is short, but I'm going to talk to a few of my friends later about this and we'll see what happens from there…please enjoy and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DavidC20fficialWriter: Thank you. I didn't mean to make it that short, but I'm working on it. Possibly.**_

_**Please enjoy the second chapter.**_

The Fireside Girls laughed as they swam around the lake. Swimming away from her friends, the blonde Fireside Girl looked back and sighed, "Okay, just got to relax an-"

"Katie, what are you doing over there!" she heard Isabella call out to her, "Don't tell us you're still shocked over Phineas' surprise visit earlier! Join us!" Katie frowned and slowly shook her head as everyone looked at her in confusion and Katie began swimming in the opposite direction of her friends, "Katie!" Ginger looked at her leader before inhaling slowly and swam after Katie.

Katie climbed out of the lake, "Katie," Katie sighed and looked back to see Ginger swimming up to her, a concerning look crossing her face, "Hey, what's going on? You've been acting strange since we got here. Are you uncomfortable when Phineas showed up at the clubhouse with Pinky? I'm sure he didn't mean to do that and I doubt he saw anything."

"It's not that, I just have a lot on my mind," Katie shook her head, "I'll be fine…I just need to clear my head," Ginger arched a brow, "I'll be fine," Katie sighed as she sat down and hugged her knees to her chest as Ginger took a deep breath before she turned and swam back to the others.

Phineas stood in the backyard while he and Ferb worked on a project. The redheaded genius sighed and shook his head, "Is something wrong?" Ferb asked his stepbrother and best friend, "You seem to be out of it. Did something happen in your travels?"

"No…just um…just returning Pinky to Isabella before they went to the lake…let's go Ferb, this racecourse isn't going to build itself," Ferb nodded before the two of them continued.

_**I had a lot more planned for this chapter, but most of my files were lost after I did a system clean and now…just please enjoy and I'll try to recover them at a later date.**_


End file.
